קובץ:A View To A Kill 007
Description A View to a Kill (words and music Duran Duran and John Barry) Meeting you, with a view to a kill These two faces, secret places, feel the chill. Night fall covers me, but you know the plans I'm making, Still oversea, could it be the whole earth opening wide A sacred wide, A mystery gaping inside The weekends wide! Until we dance into the fire The fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire, Two fatal sounds of broken dreams Dance into the fire, That fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire..... Just for you, is the view to a kill A stray in the shade, assassination standing still. Earth's crystal tears, falling snowflakes on your body First time in years, to drench your skin in lovers' rosy stain A chance to find your feelings for the flame, A chance to die... Again we dance into the fire That fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire Two fatal sounds of broken dreams Dance into the fire That fatal kiss is all we need Dance into the fire When all we see.. is the view to a kill A View to a Kill A View to a Kill (1985) is the fourteenth spy film of the James Bond series, and the seventh and last to star Roger Moore as the fictional MI6 agent James Bond. Although the title is adapted from Ian Fleming's short story "From a View to a Kill", the film is the third Bond film after The Spy Who Loved Me and Octopussy to have an entirely original screenplay. In A View to a Kill, Bond is pitted against Max Zorin, who plans to destroy California's Silicon Valley. Some reviewers have noted parallels in the plot and villain to those of Goldfinger1. The film was produced by Albert R. Broccoli and Michael G. Wilson, who also wrote the screenplay with Richard Maibaum. It was the third James Bond film to be directed by John Glen, and the last to feature Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny. Despite being a commercial success and earning a Golden Globe nomination for Best Song, A View to a Kill was poorly received by critics and was also disliked by Roger Moore himself due to his age. Christopher Walken, however, was praised for portraying a "classic Bond villain". James Bond: Roger Moore Also starring Christopher Walken Tanya Roberts Grace Jones Robert Brown Directed by John Glen Produced by Albert R. Broccoli Michael G. Wilson Novel/Story by Ian Fleming Screenplay by Michael G. Wilson Richard Maibaum Cinematography Alan Hume Music by John Barry Main theme A View to a Kill Composer John Barry Duran Duran Performer Duran Duran Editing by Peter Davies Studio Danjaq EON Productions Distributed by MGM/UA Distribution Co. Release date(s) 22 May 1985 (1985-05-22) (San Francisco premiere) 12 June 1985 (London) 13 June 1985 (United Kingdom) Running time 131 minutes Country United Kingdom Budget $30,000,000 Worldwide gross $152,627,960 Preceded by Octopussy Followed by The Living Daylights Congratulations for the cooperation of creator5th in this video editing. http://es.youtube.com/user/creator5th Agradecimientos por la colaboración de creator5th en la edición de este video. http://es.youtube.com/user/creator5th קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו